SEISHI HAS A POINT??!??!
by Tomono
Summary: This is not really about Kageno Seishi having a point...but a tiny bond between cousins...please R&R!!!


SEISHI HAS A POINT

SEISHI HAS A POINT?!?!?!

Seishi was a young pre-teen who just happened to be related to the most powerful sorceress in the UNIVERSE!!!Shi Tamashi…or Kaegeno Shikami was the sorceress of death…she was of course…death itself!She was the most powerful sorceress in the universe.Seishi could sometimes be quite annoying…once and a while…she would blow Shikami's cover and people would come screaming and running over to her asking for her autograph or something else.Then…Shikami would get quite annoyed and try to bash her to bits.When they are talking about their job and trying to find reasoning for what had just happened and what card it would be…Seishi would most likely be incorrect.But this time Seishi actually has a good idea…and actually has a point!!!

The story starts out on Friday April 13…it was stormy and they were having a celebration…even though Shikami thought it was a very childish thing to do and refused to go…Shikami was sitting outside with a barrier around her so she couldn't get wet and Seishi walked out with an umbrella.Seishi sat down next to Shikami and Shikami ignored her."What's with you today…normally you'd be trying to bash me to bits…are you okay?" Seishi asked.Emotionlessly, Shikami replied," fine…I wanna be alone…I hate my birthday…all of the celebrating…I hate it…why do you guys always have to throw a party?You know I don't like it.""Even death herself deserves a special celebration for the day she was brought to the universe," replied Seishi solemnly."I didn't think even you could be so heartless," Seishi finished.She walked inside.Shikami sat there beside herself in anger.Heartless?Of course…she was death…how could she explain to Seishi that that's how she is???Bashing her hadn't worked before…so maybe she could prove that she wasn't heartless…even though…she basically was.

Seishi was sitting in the corner of the party room looking quite upset.Shikami easily spotted her…and a voice inside of her told her to do the right thing."What's the right thing?" she asked herself.Well…Seishi is your cousin…maybe you can comfort her…you know…be nice for once?Shikami got mad…but it was a voice inside of her…she knew it had to be right.

Shikami walked into the party room and Seishi spotted her quickly.She still sat there, looking disappointed.Shikami walked over and sat beside her.She ordered Seishi to look at her.Kamino Dokumi saw them sitting together and watched in awe.Shikami was being nice???But, she was never nice…especially to Seishi!She hid behind the table with the snacks and drinks on it.

Seishi shook her head…to say no.Shikami ordered her to look at her again.Seishi looked and then looked back.Shikami asked her for the last time to look at her and Seishi obeyed!"Why is it when I try to help that you don't listen to me?You can be so annoying," Shikami said.Seishi didn't reply…she only walked to the other side of the room.Shikami followed.Why was it that Seishi would never listen?Shikami grabbed her cousin and sat her down."Now listen…I'm death…I have to be heartless!!!Don't you get it?" Shikami asked.Seishi moved again…but Shikami grabbed her and sat her down again._Why won't Seishi listen to me?_Shikami thought._You have to be nicer._Choked the voice.Shikami listened to the voice.  
She walked over to Seishi and she sat down.Seishi followed."Why do you have to be so mean to me sometimes?" asked Seishi._She's got a point._Spoke the voice._Oh shut up._Shikami mumbled."Pardon?" said Seishi.Shikami said," never mind…the truth is…I do kinda like you…no matter how annoying you get.I just can't control my anger sometimes.You know how I feel…I have a feeling.""Sorry I called you heartless…even if it was true…I do kinda like you too^_^"

"…But you know that the bashing will continue…right?I mean…I am Shikami…and you are my annoying cousin^_^""I know…run for your life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed Seishi.Shikami laughed her head off.Then she ran after Seishi and tackled her.Then Seishi looked at her cousin and laughed.Seishi turned them around…got off of Shikami…and ran again.Seishi and Shikami are like that to this very day.

Owari

Funny???What do you think???Please R&R!!!bye!


End file.
